


Un toit sur la tête...

by malurette



Category: Les Compagnons du Crépuscule
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, François Bourgeon, Gen, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, living on the road, pair the spares
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics, post <i>Le dernier chant des Malaterre</i>. "L’amour se peut éclore même au cœur de la guerre, tant la vie est tenace et la fille jolie"... et ce, que la fille soit blonde, brune ou rousse. Et que son amour se porte vers un garçon ou vers une autre fille !<br/>3ème : Au bord des chemins. <br/>4ème : La brune, la blonde et la rousse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Arrangements  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les compagnons du crépuscule, Le dernier chant des Malaterre  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Anaïs/Ancelinotte, et tout le reste de la troupe  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/hurt-comfort  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de François Bourgeon, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** pour le Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet, édition ’08)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post tome 3  
>  **Note :** le nom de « Pernette » que j’ai inventé moi-même, faute d’en trouver un dans la BD (pas faute d’avoir cherché pourtant, mais si je bigle et qu’elle en avait déjà un, je veux bien qu’on me le pointe !)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Sur les planches, dans les contes pour amuser le public, les personnages s’en vont par trois. Les comédiennes en vue sur la scène, aussi, s’arrangent ainsi. Une brune, une blonde, une rousse, et le conteur ne compte pas.

En privé, la vie de la petite troupe s’organise plutôt par paires. Mariotte et son Aymon, évidemment : sans l’entêtement de la jouvencelle à s’attacher son moinillon, aucun d’entre eux n’en serait là aujourd’hui. Luce et son Martin, le vieil homme et son ours sont inséparables. Pernette et le souvenir laissé par l’Anicet ; la surprise de la découverte passée, elle vit son deuil et son attente mêlés.

Cela laisse Ancelinotte entre les bras d’Anaïs. Peut-être qu’à la base, c’est encore Mariotte qui voulait que la petite servante les accompagne... mais vraiment, Anaïs n’a fait aucune difficulté à l’emmener. De toute la ville de Montroy, c’est bien la seule dont elle se souciait.


	2. Avoir un foyer...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour la fille rousse l'amour est trouvé ; restent la brune et la blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un foyer  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les compagnons du crépuscule, _Le dernier chant des Malaterre_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ancelinotte/Anaïs  
>  **Genre :** hurt-comfort/amour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de François Bourgeon, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** «avoir un toit sur la tête » + contrainte accessoire "yuri/shōjo-ai/femslash" pour 31_jours (21 mars ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** ben tome 3 jusqu’à la fin, tiens  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 525

Pour l’Ancelinotte, avoir un toit sur la tête les premières années de sa vie c’était quelque chose d’acquis. Quand elle a grandi et a été en âge de comprendre les méchancetés jetées par tout le monde autour, on lui a fait sentir que pour la fille d’une putain, avoir un coin de paillasse où dormir et quantité de corvées à accomplir, c’était une grâce qui lui était faite. Il n’y avait aucune raison pour que ça change jamais, à moins qu’elle ne commette une faute grave, qu’alors elle soit jetée à la rue et en soit réduite au même sort que sa mère.  
Depuis qu’elle a quitté les ruines de Montroy avec la petite troupe composite de comédiens, elle comprend combien c’était un mensonge.

Désormais, un toit au-dessus d’eux pour dormir, ça n’est plus qu’une étape parmi tant d’autres sur leur route sans fin. C’est une halte pour l’hiver, comme quand « eux » se sont arrêtés dans « sa » ville autrefois.  
Ça veut dire être les uns sur les autres tout le temps qu’ils restent sous ce toit.  
Quand ils voyagent à leur gré ils se partagent l’espace ; charrette, tente, belle étoile. Une auberge en revanche c’est une seule chambre pour tous. Comme autrefois quand elle était servante, ils se retrouvent à tous coucher ensemble.  
Ça tient chaud, ça aide à garder leurs affaires sous les yeux quand d’autres clients de l’auberge pourraient vouloir y mettre la main. C’est partager les bruits et les odeurs plus que d’habitude, et personne ne peut ignorer qui fait l’amour à qui. (Oh, tout le monde le sait le reste du temps, mais ils ne le voient, ne l’entendent pas forcément pour autant.)

Au début ça rassurait Ancelinotte : ça ressemblait à ce qu’elle connaissait, en mieux. Des murs, un abri, pas de gardes pour la tripoter (comme si elle ne valait pas mieux que sa mère) : juste Anaïs et Mariotte et des amis. Ces étapes-là, ça voulait dire être en sécurité et pas à la merci des loups (il lui a fallu du temps pour apprendre à faire confiance à l’ours Martin).

Et puis depuis qu’elle est plus... proche d’Anaïs que de tous les autres, qu’elle s’est faite peu à peu à leur vie nomade, qu’elle fait vraiment partie du groupe, ça a changé.  
Ancelinotte a envie d’un coin de terre juste pour elles deux, un carré de toile ou une peau de mouton ou même juste une clairière et personne autour, l’impression qu’elle serait juste elles deux au monde.

Elle voudrait parfois ne plus partager. C’est difficile vue la vie qu’ils mènent, où le partage est de mise pour tous les biens matériels (pas pour le sexe normalement, encore que...)  
Mais quand Anaïs le suggère, quelque chose se révolte au fond d’Ancelinotte :

« Rêves-tu d’une maison où faire notre vie ?  
\- Ça voudrait dire, arrêter notre route, se fixer en un seul endroit ?  
\- Je suppose.  
\- Non. Non, plus maintenant. »

Ça serait presque revenir à sa triste vie d’autrefois, en un sens.  
À la place, un foyer que l’on transporte avec nous, un toit emprunté de temps en temps et les étoiles le reste du temps... C’est aussi bien ainsi.


	3. Au bord des routes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils vivent d'errance, au jour le jour, mais de temps en temps ça fait du bien d'avoir un toit sur la tête, même étranger, même de passage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Au bord des routes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les Compagnons du Crépuscule  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** la troupe restant après le tome 3  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de François Bourgeon, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Tu connais la différence entre caverne et taverne ? » d’après Camille_Miko">  
> pour la case n°16 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait « Les Compagnons du Crépuscule, fandom général » (été ’10 ; 2ème)   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post série, tome 3  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Leur étrange petite troupe, convertie à la vie nomade de Luce et Anaïs, n’a pas mis bien longtemps à s’y faire. Tant qu’ils restent ensemble, formant une sorte de famille, ils courent les routes, goûtant leur liberté.  
Ils n’ont comme maison que leur petit chariot, les foyers qu’ils bâtissent à même le sol chaque soir, le couvert des arbres et les grottes parfois rencontrées au creux des forêts. Ils ne restent jamais bien longtemps au même endroit, visitant village après bourgade.

Fatigués de la belle étoile quand il pleut, et quand les frimas reviennent, il leur faut pourtant bien quérir une auberge où dormir et se restaurer au chaud quand ils le peuvent.  
Et pas juste un bouge où s’enivrer ! insiste le vieux Luce auprès de ses jeunes charges : une hôtellerie, et ils ne se donneront pas en spectacle mais passeront pour une fois une nuit bien tranquille sans histoire.


	4. Anaïs/Ancelinote - L'une et l'autre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La brune et la blonde, le jour et la nuit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’une et l’autre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les Compagnons du Crépuscule  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Anaïs/Ancelinote et le reste de la troupe  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de François Bourgeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « jour et nuit » pour 31_jours > (o4 fév. '14)  
>  **Prompt :** Femslash February  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post tome 3  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 333

La brune et la blonde, la nuit et le jour… La rousse peut représenter l’aube ou le crépuscule, mais elle est trop occupée à vivre son bel amour pour donner beaucoup à la légende des Trois Forces. Qu’une quatrième demoiselle se soit jointe à elles carre les choses. 

Elles sont toutes des plantes sans racine désormais, certaines depuis longtemps, d’autre plus récemment. Sur les routes, elles appellent foyer n’importe quel endroit où leur petite troupe se posera à l’abri, bien ensemble, leurs différences ajustées. 

Anaïs se fait un jeu de la chair et profite de son corps comme ça lui chante sans avoir jamais donné son cœur à quiconque. Ancelinotte s’est fait un devoir de protéger son corps des mains sales d’hommes dont elle ne voulait pas, désespérant qu’un jour quelqu’un sache parler à son cœur. 

Puis le hasard ou le destin les a faites se rencontrer… 

De ses jours et de ces nuits de peur dans les souterrains après la chute de Montroy, où leur petit groupe étrangement associé se blottissait ensemble pour conserver chaleur, espoir et courage, elles sont ressenties changées. Ça n’est pas qu’il fallait absolument trois filles pour la légende – elles l’ont prouvé. Ça n’est pas non plus que chacune ou chacun avait besoin d’une moitié – car que dire du ventre de Pernelle ou de l’amitié entre Luce et Martin ?

C’était ainsi. Sans besoin d’une raison. Comme le spectacle monté pour gagner leur vie tente de le dire à qui veut bien entendre, l’amour se peut éclore même au cœur de la guerre. 

La nuit tombée, sur la petite scène éclairée de lumières dansantes, elles incarnent leurs rôles de conteuse, de chanteuse et de musicienne pour divertir les villageois et pour que la légende des trois ne se perde pas. Quand le jour revient, qu’elles peuvent reprendre leur vie et doivent se remettre en route, elles sont libres de s’associer comme elles le souhaitent. Mariotte dans les bras de son Aymon, Anaïs et Ancelinotte main dans la main.


End file.
